


Private Tuition

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/11/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Temptation.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Private Tuition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/11/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Temptation.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Are these sliced thinly enough for you?”

Harry studied the freshly cut ginger critically as Severus moved to stand behind him, leaning over Harry’s shoulder to inspect his work. “Perhaps not as neat as I’m used to, but they will suffice.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about my potion-making skills,” Harry smirked. Turning, he found himself level with an expanse of pale neck. Unable to resist temptation, Harry swiped his tongue across it, feeling an answering shudder.

Severus removed the knife from Harry’s hand and looked down at him, eyes glittering. “Your greater talents lie elsewhere.”


End file.
